


Attention, Please

by reinadefuego



Category: The Wire
Genre: Attraction, Double Drabble, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Avon was only asking so Stringer might nudge this whole motherfucking process along.





	Attention, Please

For as long as they'd been running the Towers together, one question had been kicking around in the back of Avon's mind: why him?

Most nights, Stringer would be bent over his college textbook, glasses on and eyebrows pinched together, and all Avon could do was swap his stale coffee for a fresh one, or sit there with a magazine while he pretended he wasn't two seconds from smacking Stringer's book out of his hands and replacing it with himself. From taking Stringer's attention off his homework and shifting it to something slightly more important.

Of course if Avon ever did that, it'd be tantamount to admitting aloud he felt anything beyond respect for Stringer. And God knows that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"You want to eat?"

Stringer lifted his head, staring at Avon with his legs apart. Shit. Was that some sort of open invitation? "Sure."

"Jerk chicken and rice sound good?"

Avon was only asking so Stringer might nudge this whole motherfucking process along.

"Mm-hmm."

"A'ight." Because if Stringer made the first move, it wouldn't count, right? It'd just be something that happened between them, but with any luck it'd happen again ... and again. "Two minutes."


End file.
